The present invention relates to a circuit to detect disturbances in a magnetic flowmeter flow measurement system.
This circuit is of this type which responds to disturbances in the system ahead of the measuring circuit and, in particular, to the isolation of at least one input to the measuring circuit. Such an isolation of the input of the measuring circuit can result if an insulating layer is deposited on the corresponding electrode by the metered fluid, or the connection to the corresponding electrode is broken, or if, in any other manner, the electrically conductive path between the reference potential and the fluid is disturbed.